This invention generally relates to the art of ocean-type vessels and their cargo transporting capabilities and, particularly, to cargo holding systems in marine freightliners or the like.
Commercial marine freightliners are used to transport the majority of cargo around the world. When transporting liquid cargo, such as oil or the like, such vessels often are called xe2x80x9ctankersxe2x80x9d. A typical design for a tanker involves the use of large hull areas which are divided into compartments or xe2x80x9ctanksxe2x80x9d that are surrounded by heavy bulkheads typically of steel construction. The versatility of such liquid-carrying vessels is limited to the very nature of the liquid product.
For instance, a major problem with liquid cargo marine vessels is that the liquid is carried on their outward journey with no guarantee that they will find liquid cargo for their homeward bound journey. Considerable profits are lost whenever a vessel or cargo ship must return with empty or substantially empty tanks. There is a need for an effective system which would allow a commercial marine freight vessel to transport either liquid cargo or bulk/solid cargo, as desired, to correct the inefficiency problems discussed above. The present invention is directed to satisfying this need and solving the versatility problems of typical liquid carrying cargo vessels of the character described.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved cargo holding system in a marine freight vessel or the like.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, the system includes the provision of wall means defining a cargo holding cavity of the vessel. A liquid impervious liner is provided about the cavity within the wall means for holding liquid cargo. The liner is collapsible to allow solid cargo to be loaded into the holding cavity.
As disclosed herein, the liner is fabricated of a corrosion resistant polymer. The liner includes at least a bottom wall and side walls which are foldable on top of the bottom wall. A top wall is foldable onto the side walls and bottom wall. The liner is fabricated of flexible sheet material.
According to another aspect of the invention, the wall means which defines the cargo holding cavity of the vessel includes at least one wall fabricated of a chemical resistant filament composite material. The wall includes opposite filament composite skin layers sandwiching a reinforcement structure therebetween. The skin layers may include glass fibers, graphic fibers or the like. In the preferred embodiment, the reinforcement structure includes a plurality of reinforcing beams. A core structure also may be disposed between the opposite skin layers. The core structure may be a honeycomb core and may be filled with insulating material.
The invention contemplates that the composite wall means include at least one wall which is collapsible along with the collapsible liner. For instance, the collapsible wall may include a plurality of wall sections connected by hinge means.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.